


Let's Close Our Eyes and Dream of Tomorrow

by toesohnoes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As teenagers, Shane and Rick go for a drive together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Close Our Eyes and Dream of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12430747703/rick-grabs-his-things-the-second-he-hears-the).

Rick grabs his things the second he hears the blare of Shane’s horn outside, then he’s out the door before his mom has a chance to say goodbye, stumbling down the front steps in his haste. Shane’s lazy smile is waiting for him in his truck after Rick throws his bag into the back and climbs up into the passenger seat.

“Any trouble getting away?” Shane asks as they take off, but Rick shakes his head.

“They trust me,” he points out.

Shane snorts. “Hell if I know why.”

He’d shove him, but Shane is driving and maybe that wouldn’t work out too smart. Instead he leans back and watches the world go by outside, while the radio crackles and plays and Shane starts to hum along.

They talk back and forth, spouting bullshit that don’t mean a thing. It just fills the air between them, because something’s got to – sometimes, the tension that’s there between them feels so thick that Rick thinks he might suffocate on it. Sometimes he thinks he might just burn up on the spot if he doesn’t get Shane’s hands on him soon.

And Shane seems to know, he always seems to know when Rick needs him – because that’s when he’ll turn up outside in his dad’s old pick-up truck, that’s when he’ll blast the horn and they’ll run off together into the sunset.

Shane stops the truck when there’s nothing but wilderness and fields for miles around, and they listen to the radio and talk about high school like either of them care about that right now. When one song fades out and the next takes its place, Shane glances towards him. Rick can feel the heat of his gaze resting on his face, just waiting, but he can’t make himself turn towards him. Not yet.

“So,” Shane says. “What d’you want to do?”

He asks it as if he doesn’t already know the answer, as if Rick might shrug and ask if he wants to do their homework together. The answer is always the same. Rick wants what he always wants.

They get out of the car and move around into the back, where they can spread out their sleeping bags. Then, cautiously, Shane reaches out to place his hand on Rick’s hip. It just rests there, a beacon of gentle heat. Shane’s eyes are big and brown and pleading, like he’s always scared Rick is going to change his mind and push him away.

Not this time. Not ever.

Rick closes the space between them, pressing into Shane’s mouth without wasting another second. Shane opens for him easily, so easily, and then it’s a case of wandering hands and stolen moments, Shane’s groans swallowed by Rick’s eager mouth.

They spend the night out beneath the stars in the back of Shane’s truck, counting heart beats and swapping kiss after kiss after kiss. Tomorrow, they’ll have to go back home and wait once more - but for now, for tonight, it’s just them.

The rest of the world can wait.


End file.
